Equinox
by xLilyxRosex
Summary: The Cullens are still living in Forks, and it is only a few months after the Volturi came to visit them. Nessie's first birthday is approaching, and the family is ready to celebrate :3
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

I thought that was the perfect ending, that last night. But I was wrong.

I'm not denying that moment was the most idyllic of my life, human or vampire, because it was. That one instant in which I could finally prove to Edward that I loved him more than anything. The split second when his lips crushed against mine, banishing my concentration. The whole day was the best in my entire existence. Even more so than when I saw my beautiful, half-vampire, half-human baby, Renesmee, for the first time.

Now, fleeing from a fate worse than death, I was sure. That one mistake led to where I was headed now, towards the unbreakable clutches of the Volturi. If those people hadn't been in the wrong place at the wrong time, we wouldn't be doing this. I felt Edward's hand press against mine, but the feeling was wrong. There was too much tension, as if he knew what was coming for us.

Even though I was sure that this was our end, I took time to feel, for the last time.

To feel the undying love for my husband.

1: Unexpected

Since February's dark events, life had been almost perfect. In my immortal body, I had learnt to appreciate every little thing that happened to me. Every touch between me and Edward, every precious moment spent with Renesmee. I had even taught myself to bear Alice's shopping sprees. This was everything I wished that my new life would be, and more.

I had taught myself how to stretch my shield away from me easily, now. My concentration was barely needed, yet Edward, and all the others, seemed mesmerised by the new boundaries of my 'special power'. All of my new family, Carlisle and Edward in particular, kept reminding me of that first night, the night when I discovered a new edge to my talent…

***

I had never thought that I could use my 'gift' in the same way I did that night. However, after Edward had dashed back to Carlisle and Esme to tell them, I felt obliged to try again. Even though I didn't now need any sleep, I was already exhausted from the first time. Just training myself not to keep the elastic pulled around my body was so hard, fighting that natural instinct to protect self above all others. However, Carlisle was so excited, Esme so proud, that I managed to show them. I showed them my few, foggy human memories: the wedding, Edward's exquisite body in the meadow. I deliberately skipped the burning part; Carlisle still thought that I had been so filled with morphine that my body was completely numb to the raging fire. I showed them my first hunt, the first time with Renesmee, every arm wrestle that I had with Emmett. I was showing them the best memory I had, the sight of Alice dancing into the meadow, hotly pursued by Nahuel, Jasper and Huilen, when Esme flung her arms around me, her words inaudible they were so fast. I'm sure she would have cried, if she were still human. Carlisle's honey-coloured eyes were glistening with the thrill of new information, and demanded to know how I could perform such an incredible feat.

I began to explain what I had been practising with Zafrina, when the others turned up. I couldn't show them; I felt drained of energy, almost like I needed to sleep. I apologized over and over again, not wanting to look any of them in the eye. Alice sighed, and tripped lightly up to me.

"It's OK, Bella. I understand. You go and get your strength back, and call in when you're sure you're ready," she said, gently. "We'll be here for you, whenever you like." She beamed, the glow of the sunrise making her skin glisten. If my blood still pumped through my veins, I was sure that my cheeks would have been the deepest shade of scarlet. Alice didn't seem to mind, though, and she kissed my cheek before bounding back to Jasper's side. I glanced around, and the faces in front of me seemed to agree with what Alice had said.

After I mumbled my thanks, then darted out of the front door, leaving a series of laughs behind me as I leapt across the river: Emmett's boom, Alice's wind chimes and, surprisingly, Jasper's low chuckle. As I bolted through the forest, I could hear Edward's footsteps fast approaching. I permitted myself a smile, and then sped up, using my extra strength to beat him to our cottage.


	2. Chapter 2

It was an average August day in Forks: overcast, grey and dull. Every now and again rain would fall, pattering against the windows, and covering the entire forest with a fresh, dewy scent. It would drip from the leaves on the trees onto the emerald green grass, which attracted deer, and made it easier for us all to hunt.

Renesmee loved the rain. She would always bug Alice to tell her when it would next fall, and she would constantly remind us how many days, hours, minutes left. Usually she didn't need the 'days' unit; living in a town that is plagued by downpours helped that. When the rain did come, she would find Jacob, and the two of them would spend hours hunting the rodents that were snuffling around in the undergrowth.

Now, she had done just that. Looking out of the window, I could see her delicate little figure holding a limp rabbit in one hand, and pushing her other hand to wolf-Jacob's muzzle. A dent formed between her brows and she shook the rabbit a little as she did so.

Jacob barked his coughing laugh, and shook his large, furry head. His head turned towards a lifeless mole. It was half the size of Renesmee's prey. He bumped his nose into the small of her back, and she squealed with delight. She climbed onto his back, and he bounded towards the house, Renesmee securing her dainty arms around his broad neck.

I was giggling quietly to myself, when I heard a pair of steady footsteps approach the room. I swivelled around, and smiled at the god-like figure standing in the doorway.

His beatific smile caught my attention, as did his golden eyes, which almost let me drift into a trance. His bronze hair was tousled, but even that did not detract from his perfect image. If anything, it made him look better. He walked over to me, no faster than a human, and wrapped his arms around my waist. The scent coming off his skin, that alluring honey-lilac, was striking.

"Good morning, Bella," said Edward, his lips pressing against my forehead.

A shudder of electricity shot down my spine. I had never gotten used to the feeling that I experienced when Edward touched me. It took me a while to remember that I needed to reply.

"It's actually afternoon now, but a belated good morning to you too," I smirked.

His lips twisted into that crooked smile I adored so much. "Bella, I've been meaning to ask you about this, but I'd never found the right moment. I've already asked the others, and they seem to approve of it, but I know how you feel about these things-"

I grimaced. One of the many things I was glad I had gave up as an immortal was having birthdays. September was just around the corner, and even though I had officially stopped aging, Alice still found an excuse for a party. I knew what has coming, but I kept a fixed smile on my face.

Edward laughed at my mock-suffering grin. "No, love. This isn't for you, you funny little creature, think harder. Who is actually getting older in this family? Hint: you were watching her less than five minutes ago."

I felt so dumb. "Oh." I mumbled, thankful that my cheeks would never flush scarlet again.

He raised an eyebrow, his grin turning sarcastic now. "Don't tell me you forgot our beautiful daughter."

Renesmee would turn one year old, effectively, on the tenth of September. I had little more than a month left before we could measure accurately how long she could stay at home for, until it was time to send her to school. I couldn't help but feel my stomach sink to my feet. I'd had round the clock access to Renesmee, day and night, for almost a year now. A whole year? I shook my head. It seemed like a week, or maybe a month at a push.

My daughter. My daughter: one year old, but the size of a five year old.

Edward laughed; I listened in awe to the magnificent sound. "Bella? Earth to Mrs. Cullen, Hello?"

I pushed my hand over his mouth. "Shh," I told him, sticking my tongue out. I smiled.

He kissed my palm, and gently pushed it away, keeping his hand on mine. I entwined my fingers with his, and leaned to his ear. I whispered to him "Sure. Do anything you like." I pressed my lips to his cheek, and then pulled away, to look him in his gorgeous, butterscotch eyes. "I'd better get shopping." I said, grumbling internally at the thought. Alice wouldn't let me leave any store without some kind of gift, even if it was a hardware store. Renesmee would end up with some power tools to

play with.

I grinned at him, and ran over to the balcony. We hurdled the small railing, still hand in hand, and ran back to the house. Well, I say ran. It felt more like flying. We leapt from tree to tree, the boughs groaning as we went. I laughed all the way, and Edward was soaring beside me, chuckling as well.


	3. Chapter 3

Planning for Renesmee's party was beginning to be hectic. We had all the invites sent, the decorations delivered, the food prepared (even though the guys from La Push and Charlie would be the only ones who could eat it). It was especially hard to keep it all a secret from her, and Jacob, for that matter. Edward knew the way that his mind worked, and he could guess that he would somehow mention it to Renesmee.

Alice was on top of it all, keeping it all under wraps. We had bought a new computer, and Alice was constantly on the web. She was hiring out numerous party things, like new presents and banners. She ordered the same pretty pink roses that I had on my last human birthday. I shuddered, recalling the gruesome, yet somehow foggy, memories that happened that night.

The day before the party, everybody was secretly excited. Even Jasper, who normally would have calmed the emotional climate, did not bother to keep the enthusiasm reined in. He was fussing over Alice more and more, complaining that she had too much to do. Alice usually hushed him up, then got back to whatever she was doing, mostly hiding presents.

When Edward and I put Renesmee to sleep in her bed (she outgrew the crib months ago) we both smiled. Her ringlets hung down to her petite waist, and her cute, round face was flushed a pale pink. She breathed smoothly, the rhythm even, sounding like a lullaby. As he stood silently by my side, Edward pressed his mouth to my ear.

"Just think, Bella. Tomorrow it'll be one year since she was born." He whispered the words, still managing to make them sound like music: a perfect harmony with Renesmee's soft breathing.

I grinned, and yanked him around to face me. I pushed my lips to his, urgently. He smiled my favorite, crooked smile, then carried me into our bedroom, his teeth grazing my ear.

Before too long, it was the morning again, and Edward wasted no time in finding clothes suitable for the occasion. He was lucky he only had a chest of drawers and one rail. I searched for half an hour trying to find a black pencil skirt and a dark, fuchsia blouse.

I came back into the bedroom, to find Edward leaning against the bed post, like a statue to some forgotten Roman God. He was dressed in a pair of faded blue jeans, and a simple grey t-shirt, which clung to his perfectly sculpted muscles. Beauty as distracting as that should be illegal.

Then I noticed a face peering around his waist. Her eyes were sparkling; that same shade of chocolate brown that mine had been. She grinned at me, her pearly teeth glistening.

I beamed at her, and then swept her up into a warm embrace. I kissed her toffee colored ringlets, and inhaled her beautiful, musk-and-roses scent.

"Happy Birthday, Renesmee," I said, my lips still curved into a smile.

"Momma, I want to go see Jacob. Where did he go?" she asked, in her striking soprano.

I risked a glance at Edward, who took his cue from my soundless mouth. "Honey, he's gone back to La Push. He'll be over in an hour or two.

Her little face fell. Tears welled up in her beautiful, brown eyes. Her pink lips pouted in sadness.

"Oh, don't cry, my Renesmee," I cooed, hugging her closer to my chest, "sure; you won't see Jake until 1 o'clock. But you can still go and say hi to your other family. I'm sure they'll all have great big smiles waiting for you." I smirked, thinking about Rose and Alice fighting over her wandering attention.

She seemed to brighten up at the thought of that idea. She sprang out of my arms, and into Edward's, whispering something intelligible in his ear. He nodded, and ran down the stairs, and out of the house with her clinging to his back, giggling with glee.

I watched after them for a half second, and then darted out after them, their footsteps echoing quietly behind their fast disappearing bodies.

I reached the house, and naturally, Alice had the decorations saved until the last minute. From the outside at least, there was no hint of any impending party.

Inside was slightly less conspicuous. There was a suspicious-looking pile behind Edward's piano, covered with a white cloth. I could smell something sweet, something that reminded me vaguely of my childhood with my mom. My brain made the connection almost as soon as I had pondered what it was.

It was a cake mix. It smelled horrible to me; despite the aroma of chocolate wafting gently through the house. I wrinkled my nose in disgust.

This didn't go unnoticed to Renesmee. She stared up at me, her eyebrows raised in a delicate arch. She stretched up to push her hand to my shoulder, replaying my face just a few minutes before. She wondered why I had reacted in that way.

"Don't worry," I said, trying hard not to smile. "It's just that… I haven't hunted in a while."

This was true, and Renesmee spoke no more of the subject. She gracefully crossed the hallway and started up the stairs, away from Alice ordering the others in a cookery lesson. I relaxed my tense muscles, and Edward smiled beside me. We both walked into the kitchen, fingers interlocked.

Alice was yelling in Emmett's ear, something about egg whites, and he flinched away from the impatience in her voice. Esme was sitting with her legs crossed on one of the kitchen counters by the oven, her eyes flitting around the room, and settling on the oven. Rosalie and Jasper were standing by the door with big mixing bowls in their hands, stirring something amazingly quickly, and without spilling a single drop. Carlisle was nowhere to be seen; probably distracting Renesmee upstairs.

Alice turned her head towards me, her face lighting up. "Perfect," she beamed, "now we have someone to prepare the other food!

My eyes felt like they were about to pop out of their sockets. "What?"

"Don't fret, Bella, it's just some potato chips, and some steak," she said, indifferently. I gave her and odd look, it seemed like a crazy combination.

"It's what Ness… Renesmee wanted," she explained. Renesmee would eat steak, because that was the closest thing that humans ate to blood. I stifled a giggle.

Alice rolled her eyes. "Do you want this party to happen or not?"

I pressed my mouth together, and glided over to the cooker, a gentle smile playing about my lips.


End file.
